Chapter 3 beginning
by BrittneyF
Summary: Let me know what you think. I'm not a good writer, but I have good ideas.


Day 3 ~ Trouble

"Aiden! Wake up! Don't make me come up there and yank you out of bed!"

I groaned. I opened my eyes just a little bit and still saw the stars twinkling against the black backdrop. Waking up at dawn is early enough, but why would she wake me up before then? My mind listed the possibilities. Is Gertie having her calf? Maybe a wolf came and grabbed one of the chickens. No, that is not important enough. I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling. All during this I could hear her mumbling to herself and occasionally yelling at herself for forgetting something. What is this all about?

A flash of brown cotton was all I saw before it swatted me square in the face. I yanked it off, and threw the covers off of me.

"MOM! What is all this yelling for? It's not even light out yet! What the heck is going on here?!

"Aiden, don't ask so many questions. Fill that sack you just dirtied on the floor with your most important items. Don't forget your father's sword as well. You'll need it. Go and ready Sinclair! Saddle her up and everything!"

I still watched her scrambling to pack almost everything we owned into a few saddle bags. She noticed me just standing there and threw the now full bags at me.

"Honestly, boy! GO!"

I flew out the door and ran to the shed. I grabbed her saddle and harness and placed them on her gently. I could tell she was tired and cranky too, but knew something was wrong. I petted her nose, and she whinnied. I attached the bags with a few knots and guided her outside. My mother appeared at the door and ran towards me. When she reached me she flung her arms around me.

"I love you so much, Aiden. I would never do this if there was any other way." She grabbed my arm and walked toward the horse with me in tow. "You must right to Mernon, Darling. You know the way? Good. A man named Derek will take you in. He will know why you have come. It should be three days ride if you go without-"

"Mom! Please look at me!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. I could see in her eyes that she really did not have a choice in what she was doing.

"Aiden… There are men coming. They are coming for you. I do not know why, but I know I must get you out of here or they will kill you."

"How do you know-?"

"Like I said Aiden, Derek will know everything. Now get up on the horse and go. You don't have much time." Suddenly, a flash of light flew at the barn. I fire arrow scorched the side of the building. Its shining silver tip glistened the reflection of the stars. All the animals in the barn suddenly started to run around aimlessly. The noise in the air was deafening.

"They were closer than I thought. Aiden, now is your chance. Go hide in the forest and stay away from the road. You can get through unseen." She kissed me on the cheek and helped me onto Sinclair. I held her hand for as long as I could, but she hit Sinclair on the back and she galloped toward the forest. I looked back and saw my mother waving goodbye. I wiped a tear out of my eyes. I somehow knew we would not see eachother again. Me and Sinclair rode across the yard and flew into a tiny road in the forest. I slowed Sinclair down and we stayed out of sight of the road, but as long as we could still see the house. Mom went inside and I assumed she locked all the doors, because then she started shutting and bolting the windows. I watched as every light that escaped through those windows went out.

I did not even hear the soldiers that unexpectedly passed in front of me. Six riders all in a row rode toward my house. The one in front I could see was carrying the bow that belonged to the arrow. Like the arrow, the bow was also glistening like stars. He must be first in rank. Decent riders usually tied their horses on the pole by the barn, but these men got off their horses in front of the house. Three of the riders walked toward the house and must have expected the door to be locked, because one of them kicked the door open on the first try. They rushed in.

"Mom…" I whispered. I got off Sinclair and started to go towards the house, but she grabbed my shirt with her teeth, not letting me go any closer. "Sinclair, let me go!" She snorted. I stopped moving. The other three riders, the leader included, looked my direction. A bird flew out of the bush in front of me with no warning and squawked. The leader laughed and pointed to the bird. The rider behind him quickly pulled out a knife and threw it towards the bird. I did not watch, but I did hear the air quiet and a thud on the ground. I sighed. That was just darn luck.

I walked just a bit closer and stopped behind a tree. The guards came into view, and pulled my mother from the house. They threw her down onto the ground and she fell into the light. That is when I lost it. Her face was shades of blue and purple, and her hair was a mess. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I was going to walk over and slay every last one of those guards, starting with the three that even dared to touch her. Tears started to swell in my eyes, and I walked back to Sinclair. I pressed my face into her neck and tired to compose myself. I heard clattering of horse steps down the road. I turned in that direction, and saw four horses pulling a huge carriage. I watched it come closer, and as it passed in front of me, I tried to see inside the carriage, but the dark of night was still heavy and I could not make anything out. The carriage stopped right in front of my mother. The footman jumped off the rider's bench, and opened the carriage door.

A figure in a green hooded cape jumped out of the carriage. He walked slowly toward mom. When he reached her, he bent down and whispered something in her ear. He grabbed her hair and pulled her onto her feet. Once again, I held my hand in a fist and overwhelming senses of anger and resentment flooded through me. He said something to the head soldier and then dragged my mother into the carriage. The footman closed the door and climbed back onto the bench and flipped the reigns. The horses turned around and were following the road back. I ran toward Sinclair and jumped on the saddle. I told her to follow the carriage, but she wouldn't budge.


End file.
